


Horror's of childhood

by shipping_galore



Category: Ai no Kusabi
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Child Abuse, Complete, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 14:11:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11276913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipping_galore/pseuds/shipping_galore
Summary: Riki am was a happy toddler until an event changed his life forever





	1. A not so happy birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Riki's a half blondie in this story and because he is half Blondie he is much smarter then a normal 2 year old. also this is Major OOC i've read a lot of Ai no Kusabi and wished to try writing one my self this was written back in 2008. You can also find the re written story thats toned down on fanfiction under the pen name Animecartooncomicgirl also orginally this story was called Riki's childhood however after looking back on this i have chosen to rewrite the main title and call it Horror's of childhood which is the same main title as i have chosen for the rewrite 
> 
> This chapter is inspired by the song this time sung by Celine Dion

Started it on the 8/6/2008

 **SG:** Annika is my own character this chapter is inspired by the song this time sung by Celine Dion the character’s ages Raoul aged 26, Riki aged two, Iason aged 21, Anaka aged 15, and Katze aged 17

 **Title:** a not so happy birthday

 **Author:** Shipping_garlore

 **Pairings:** Raoul/ Annika and a little bit of Annika /Iason

 **Genre:** drama/ tragedy

 **Warnings** **:** abuse/ underage marriage/ rape jealousy/ death

 **Rating:** Mature

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Ai no Kusabi

 **Intro:** Riki am, is turning, two however after the party something happens

* * *

It was like any other day in Eos, in an apartment high above the city lived Annika Am, wife to biologist Raoul am.  Although Annika was only 14 when she married Raoul, and had Riki, now 1-year later, Annika is 15 and could not be happier, she had a loving husband and a son.

That morning Raoul had already gone to work, before she awoke. Annika smiled when she woke that morning, because today her little boy would be 2 years old, she removed herself from the bed, went, and had a shower then came out dressed for the day. Annika then went to get Riki from his toddler bed. 

 “Good morning my child” said Annika as she had walked into the nursery.

She stopped when see her son sitting up in his bed. When he saw his mother, he stretches out his arms to her. Annika smiled walked over and picked him up before walking out of the room and down the hall.   

Annika walked into the living room, set Riki down, and got out his toys before going to the kitchen passed the living room. As she walked into the kitchen, she looked at the clock on the wall, and saw that it was 9:00am. Therefore, she set out and began making breakfast for herself and her son. She was in the middle of making breakfast when she felt something tug on her dress.

Annika looked down to see her son looking up at her; she smiled and bent down to pick him up.

“Now, now Riki, you know mummy and daddy have told you to stay out of the kitchen” said Anaka as she walked out of the kitchen and over to the play pen,

“Why don’t you play with your toys “said Annika as put Riki in the play pen. 

“No” said Riki.

Annika smiled.

“Riki mummy needs to get your breakfast done, then if you’re a good boy we may even have a little party for you, and how old are you today?” asked Annika.

Riki held up two fingers.

“Good boy yes you’re 2 today” said Annika.

 She left him in the playpen, and went back to making herself and Riki some breakfast. Afterwards, she walked out and set both the plate and bowl on the table, before walking over to Riki and picking him up **.**   She walked back over and sat him in the highchair, before sitting down and feeding him his breakfast. After breakfast, she cleaned him up and sat him in the playpen again. She walked back over to the table and sat down again, to begin eat her own breakfast. Once she finished, Annika got up and put the dirty dishes in the sink, then walked back to the table and wiped it down before walking back over and putting the cloth back in the sink.

Annika walked back over to the playpen and picked Riki up, and sat down on the floor with him and laid down Immediately Riki begain crawling all over her.

Annika smiled at her son.

“Hello Riki what you doing?”  she asked him.

 Riki smiled.

Before he climbed up and sat on her.

“Oaf Riki that’s it just sit on mummy” Annika laughed.

 Riki just giggled.

 “Oh so you think that’s funny do you?” said Annika as she sat up, which made Riki tumble off her.

Anaka look at Riki before she started to blow raspberries on his stomach. They spent most of the morning like that, with Anaka chasing Riki around the apartment and playing games with him.

* * *

 

***** 4 hours later*****

It was 12:00 and Riki had fallen asleep, so Annika picked him up and took him to the nursery, where she laid him down in his bed, before walking out and closing the door. Annika then began decorating the apartment, for the party, when she finished decorating it was 1:00 in the afternoon. Just then, she heard the front door open.

“Annika are you here?” asked Raoul as he walked through the door.

“In the kitchen Raoul” said Annika.

 “Ah there you are” said Raoul as he walked in to the kitchen, he walked up behind her and gave her a hug, before giving her a kiss.

“So where’s the birthday boy?” asked Raoul as he pulled away. 

Before Annika could say anything they heard a cry.

“Looks like he’s up” said Annika.

"I’ll go get him,” said Raoul as he walked out of the kitchen, then down the hall and into the nursery. When he walked in, he saw Riki sitting up in the bed. 

“Hello birthday boy” said Raoul as he picked his son up in his arms.

Raoul then got him cleaned up before walking back out again. The party started in 15 minutes, just then there was a knock on the door, Annika took Riki from Raoul and walked over to the table.

She sat him in the high chair while Raoul walked over, and opened the door, to let the guests in. The last to arrive was Iason, when he walked in he shook Raoul’s hand and smiled at Annika.

“Hello, Annie” said Iason as he took Riki from her arms.

“Hello Ia” said Annika.

As she gave the blond Elite a happy smile, making her face light up and her eyes sparkle. Meanwhile Raoul had narrowed his eyes he knew of Iason’s close friendship with his wife and son and he didn’t like it one bit, to him it sometimes felt like Iason was trying to move in on the happy family it didn’t help that whenever Annika saw Iason his wife’s face lit up as it had done moments ago. 

 

“Hello Riki happy birthday” said Iason as he kissed the boy’s forehead.

Before carrying him over to the table and sitting down with Riki in his lap. Raoul watch his family with Iason, the smiles Annika and he would give each other and the caring way Iason was with Riki, was making Raoul’s blood boil with jealousy. If there was one thing Annika did not know about her husband it was Raoul was a Possessive jealous man and he had always hid that side of himself. 

Raoul walked back over to Annika, he put his arm around her in a possessive hold and glared at Iason who was to busy making Riki laugh to notice the angry look Raoul was sending him.  Everyone took a seat, and then Riki begins to unwrap, his gifts.

Once that was done, they had cake, everyone laughed at Riki because the silly boy had more all over his face then in his mouth.

“Well someone enjoys the cake” laughed Iason as he took the wet cloth Annika handed him, and began wiping the boys hand and face. 

After they had the cake, they played some games.  When the games finished every one began heading for the door.

"I wanna thank you all for coming to help celebrate my son’s birthday" said Raoul.

Who had his arm around his wife.

“Thank you everyone,” said the 2 year old.

Who was still sitting on Iason’s lap the, Blondie’s and pets smiled before leaving the apartment.

Iason handed Riki back to Annika, and kissed her cheek before he left. Raoul was cleaning up the mess and saw Iason lean over and kiss HIS wife; his green eyes narrowed, but did not say anything; He was washing the dishes, when he felt Annika come up behind him, she had left Riki in the living room to play with his new toys.

“Sweetie I’m going for a shower, would you mind watching Riki till I get out?” asked Annika.

Raoul nodded.

“Thanks love” said Annika; she kissed his neck before letting go and walked off to the bathroom.

Once she was gone, he wiped his hands and walked into the living room to see Riki sitting down and playing with his new toys.

“Hello there Riki what are you doing my son?” asked Raoul.

Riki looked up and handed his father the toy.

“Oh for me thank you” said Raoul with a smile.

He then took the toy and placed it on the table;  he looked at the clock and saw that it was 9:00pm, “how about we get you cleaned up and ready for bed” said Raoul.

He picked Riki up and took him to the nursery, where he bathed him and put him to bed. Raoul smiled down at his sleeping son, then his eyes narrowed, has he heard the bathroom door open. He remembered what happened earlier in the day, he tucked his son in then kissed him goodnight before walking out of the room **.**

He walked into the master bedroom, and saw his young wife standing by the window, and she was dressed in only a towel. The picture of Iason kissing her and her smiling at him acting like a little family flashed in his mind, it made his blood a boil. 

* * *

He silently shut the door, and walked over to her; He then grabbed her by the hair and dragged her over to the bed.

“What ow Raoul let me go your hurting me” said Annika as she tried to pull away, but he only tightened his grip on her hair.

The grip was so tight **,** that it brought tears to her eyes; He throws her on to the bed then ripped the towel off her body, she tried to get away, but he grabbed her ankle and dragged her back.

He then tuned her around to face him, and slapped her across the face.

“How could you let him touch you?” Raoul shouted.

Annika looked up at her husband, she opened her mouth and was about to ask him what he was talking about, when he once again slaps her across the face.

He continued to beat her even when she tried defending herself but in the end, he beat her so hard she fell unconscious.

 _That will teach you_ thought Raoul, he then walked out of the room **,** then out of the house.

* * *

*****2 hours later*****

Annika woke up, and cried out in pain, as she pulled her body up and off the bed.

She walked out, and then checked everywhere, but Raoul was not around. She stumbled back to the master bedroom, and packed a bag for herself then went to Riki's room and began pack a bag for the still sleeping todler, she made her way out of the room to go call  Iason to come and get her and her son. everystep made her wince as her body screamed in pain finally getting to the phone she diled his number

* * *

 Annika: **_Iason I need your help_**

was the first thing Annika said when she heard his voice 

Iason: **_Anaka what is it you sound like you’re in pain_**

Annika: **_Raoul beat me I have no idea why I need you to come and get Riki and I_**

Iason: **_I will be right there_**

Annika: **_thank you Iason_**

* * *

After making the phone call, Annika hung up and fell backaganst the counter, but hissed when her bruised back it the the counter, she closed her eyes.

* * *

 When she opened them again, she was lying in a hospital bed.

 _Where am I_ thought Annika as her eyes opened.

She looked around that is when he realized she was lying in a hospital bed at Eos’s medical hospital.

 _Why **,** why did he do this, what did I do to make him beat me like he did _ thought Annika as she lay there, and cried out her sorrow and pain.

She whipped her eyes and looked at the doorway, when she heard it slide open that is when she saw Iason standing there holding Riki. She smiled at him and he smiled back as he walked into the room and over to her bed.

Iason brushed her fringe out of her eyes, while gently sitting Riki on her lap. “Do you know how much damage, has been done?” asked Annika.

She hissed when she tried to breath.

 Iason told her everything; Annika listened while she played with her son’s hair.

“Well you have four broken ribs, a broken arm and a concession as well as being severely bruised” said Iason, Annika closed her eyes in pain.

“Is he hurting you?” asked Iason, when he saw her face cloiud over in pain.

Annika shook her head.

“No he’s ok **,** I’m just upset that Raoul could do this, I never knew this side of him even existed” said Annika.

“Neither did I” said Iason.

“how long do I have to be in here?” asked Annika.

“About 4 weeks and when you get discharged from here, I want both you and Riki to move in with me, I don’t want anything else happening to you, or worse anything happening to Riki,” said Iason.

“I can’t Iason, you’re my dear friend and I love you, but I will not leave Raoul,” said Annika.

“But Annika” said Iason.

“No buts he is the father of my child, I will not let Riki grow up without his father” said Annika, as she look at her son.

“Ok Annika, by the way I can’t get a hold of Raoul, so I’m taking Riki for the night,” said Iason.

Annika gave him a weak smile and nodded which he returned, Annika then hugged her son goodbye, and told him to be a good boy. Iason picked Riki up, then lent down and kissed her forehead, before walking out. Annika smiled, and then tried to get comfortable for a long painful sleep.

* * *

*****4 weeks later******

Annika and Riki were back, home with Raoul; he was much calmer and told Annika how sorry he was for doing what he did. Then he said that he would get someone to babysit Riki tonight, so they, could to have a night to themselves.   It was night at the Am household; Annika had just finished putting Riki to bed; when she walked out and closed the door, before making her way into the kitchen to make a phone call.

 She was still on the phone when Raoul had come home. Raoul came home in a foul mood; Annika was on the phone to Iason, to see if he would be able to watch Riki for the night. Therefore, she and Raoul can have a night to themselves; afterwards she got off the phone.

“Who was that on the phone Annika?” asked Raoul.

Annika jumped and turned around, to find her husband standing there.

“Oh hey sweetie” said Annika as she walked up and kissed him.  

Afterwards he pulled back.

“So who was that on the phone?” Raoul asked again.

“Oh that was Iason” said Annika.

Raoul’s eyes narrowed.

* * *

 _Bad move_ thought Annika.

right after she said that, Raoul had grabbed her by the hair, and throws her across the kitchen. She hit her back and head against the cupboard doors, Raoul then dragged her back into the living room by the hair, once there he kicked and punched her,  she tried fighting back but he over powered her  and end up with bruises all over her **.** There were also cuts on her body; she slowly opened her eyes after one hard punch to see Raoul taking his clothes off.Annika’s eyes widened, because she knew what he was going to do to her, she struggled and tried to fight back, so he tied her hands behind her back, then cut her clothes off before raping her.Though it all Annika tried not to scream, because that would wake, Riki, all she could do, was plead in her mind for someone to help her.

 _Oh_ _Iason where are you I need you Iason help me please_ thought Annika.

* * *

Afterwards he looked at her, and said; “I’m sorry, I love you, but I will not let Iason have my family.”

He then took a gun out from under the sofa cushions, and shot her right between the eyes.

Raoul then dropped the gun, before leaning down and kissing her dead lips, the gunshot had woken Riki, and he began crying. Raoul heard him so he walked back into the master bedroom; showered and then changed, before walking into the nursery.

 “Oh Riki, its ok daddy’s here, don’t cry” said Raoul, sweetly.

He then walked over picked him up, before walking out. Raoul made sure, the blanket was covering Riki, as he walked past the dead body of his wife. Raoul then walked out of the apartment, and down to the car park, when he got there he walked over to his hover car and put Riki in the back seat. He then got behind the wheel and drove off **.**

*****An hour later*****

Iason parked his car in the car park. He got out, and then rode the elevator up to the apartment, when he got there, he walked to the door and opened it, with a spare key that Annika secretly gave him, Iason walked in then went to the nursery. However, he stopped dead when he saw her bruised and broken dead body lying on the floor of the living room

 “ANNIKA” yelled Iason.

He ran over and knelt down beside her, but straight away, he knew she was dead. Iason let the tears fall for his fallen friend; he then called someone to get the body. Just then, he remembered Riki and raced to the nursery, only to stop when he saw the bed was empty.

When came out the Police were there he spoke to them while the medical people took the body away, they then left.  Iason followed suite. He left in search for Riki, he searched the whole of Eos, for little Riki, but could never find him, in the end he gave up and went home. Never knowing what became of Annika’s beautiful little boy.

RCS Review Comment and Sub if you want more 

* * *

 Updated on the 1/8/2011


	2. A Year of Punishment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Riki as no memory of Iason or that Raoul is his father also yes Riki could open the door an ecape it why he was never allowed near the fron't door as his blood celles the same as Raoul's could open the door.

Started it on the 7/3/2008

 **Title** **:** a year of punishment  

 **Author:** shipping_galore

 **Pairings:** none

 **Genre:** Angst

 **Warnings** **:** child abuse

 **Rating:**  mature 

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Ai, no Kusabi

 **Intro:** a year as passed and Riki is been treated like a pet and getting abused by his father

* * *

  *****1 YEAR LATER*****

In a penthouse apartment, high above the City of Eos lived the Blondie Raoul Am, and his young and very disobedient pet/son Riki. It has been a year since Raoul killed his young wife and kidnapped his son.  After kidnapping his son, Raoul had Riki’s mind wiped so the boy would never know that Raoul is in fact his father, and never remember Iason but he did leave the memory of his mother.

Afterwards Raoul then turned the poor child into a pet.  He would severely, punish the poor boy if he did anything Raoul deemed wrong in other words being a toddler. Sometimes Raoul would Punish Riki for no reason except being, reminded of Riki’s mother, his Wife Annika, and what he had done to her, so to word off the guilt he would feel every time he looked at his son because he did love his wife. However, he did what he did out of fear of her leaving him for his best friend.

So he would punish Riki for reminding him of his mother.  Sometimes punishment would be by hand other times Riki, would be, chained, up without food or water.

Today was no different Riki had thrown a massive tantrum and trashed the pent house, because he had not, been allowed outside, as he had wanted to. Raoul’s furniture Katz tried protecting the boy from another beating. “Master Riki, please stop” the boy looked at him.

“No wanna go out, wanna go out!” yelled Riki before continuing to trash the penthouse. 

Katz sighed.

“Master you know you’re not allowed outside, and if you don’t stop now you’ll be punished” said Katz.

 “Don’t care out now,” said Riki.

All he wanted was to get back to his mother, he had missed her terribly for over a year and wondered why his mummy never came to get him away from this horrible place.

“You better settle down there pet,” Katze warned him.  

“No me get out of here me go home to mummy,” said Riki before running to the door, but before he could open the door, it opened from the outside.

Riki back up in fear and surprise.

 _Master going to hurt me now was_ little, Riki’s, thought as he saw Raoul Am his master, standing in the doorway.

It was only 8:00am, and Raoul always got up at 3:00 am, and went to work, then would not retune to the penthouse until 3:00pm.

 _He is home early_ Riki thought.

Raoul looked around the trashed penthouse, and then at his pet, Riki looked up at Raoul, only to be, kicked by his master.  The kick sent the 3-year-old flying across the room, Raoul saw his pet struggling to get up, and smiled. he crossed the room meanwhile Katz slipped out of the room not wanting to witness the abuse of the boy.  Raoul crouched down in front of Riki.

“Oh is my pet hurt?” asked Raoul, in a chillingly sweet voice

That voice sent a shiver of fear down Riki’s spine.

“No” said Riki stubbornly. 

 _He’s a fighter like his mother_ thought Raoul.

just thinking of his wife made him angry, Raoul grabbed Riki by the hair, like he had done to Annika, and just like his mother Riki put up a fight. 

“Look what you did to my home, did you really think you could get away with trashing my house, and not get punished for it” yelled Raoul.

Riki just glared at his master, which earned him a slap across the face.

Riki didn’t care if he got punished he was used to it by now, he just looked at his master and rolled his eyes, he knew he had a pet ring on him and new it was for tracing him but he never knew it could be used as a punishment, until now.    

Raoul just gave his pet an evil smile, before pressing a button on his wrist.  This activated the pet ring, around Riki’s member and making the ring shrink.    

 Riki screamed out in pain, until he passed out. Raoul glared at the now unconscious boy.

“That will teach you to fight me little boy” Raoul told him.

“Katze chain this piece of filth to the pet pole,” said Raoul as he stepped on the boy, before walking over him and headed for his room.

“Yes master” said Katze, who walked back into the room, and then over to Riki.

He picked the boy up and carried him over to the pole, before chaining him up.

“I’m sorry little one” Katz whispered.

He had met Riki’s mother once and saw how much she loved her little boy when they were at a celebration but Riki had only been 3 months old then. 

 _IF you were alive today Mistress Am you would be horrified at what your husband as done to your little boy._ Katz thought as he finished chaining Riki to the poll.

Raoul walked back into the room with one hand behind his back he walked over to Riki “So you don’t care if you get punished do you?” asked Raoul, as he crouched in front of the boy.

 Riki opened his eyes, and looked at his master. Riki just glared at him, then spit in his face, Raoul looks at it, before wiping it off his face. 

“That’s it pet you are going to be very obedient after this,” said Raoul; he then pressed a button on his wrist, making the pet ring as tight and painful as possible.

Riki cried out in pain, while Raoul just smirked, then leaning in close to Riki’s ear and whispering, “Go on cry out to mummy, like you always do when you scared.”

Raoul then turned the volume up to the max.

Katze meanwhile was in his room and could hear the poor boy scream, Katz closed his eyes in pain at hearing little Riki cry out. Back in the living room, Raoul wa still abusing the boy.

“You think I haven’t heard you, call out for her at night when you’re alone in your pet room, but it’s not going to work you know why, I’ll tell you why because she’s dead” Raoul laughed.  

He then brought the hand that was behind his back out and in his hand, he held a steel rod Raoul laughed one more time as he saw the fear in Riki’s eyes then began beating the boy with it.

Raoul stopped beating the boy as he heard him mumble something.

“What was that pet?” Raoul asked the now black and blue bruised boy.

“I said you’re… lying,” Riki rasped out, his little body felt sore, he was trying to be brave but his resolve was starting to crumble.

 _Master is wrong mummy cannot be dead can she_ Riki thought.

Raoul looked at him before continuing, until at last, he dropped the rod, Riki’s body was broken bruised, and blood was dripping from the boy wounds where the rod cut into him.

“Katze clean him up, and Riki you will not do as you please or you will suffer am I understood,” said Raoul.

Riki glared at Katz as he came over then back at Raoul.

“No I won’t I’ll what I want,” said Riki.

“YOU WILL DO AS I SAY PET OR I’LL USE THE ROD AGAIN” yelled Raoul.

Riki tried to hide his fear, but Raoul saw it and smirked.

“Oh so now I know what will make you listen to me” said Raoul. 

Katze then took Riki off the pet pole, before bringing him to the pet room, where he put Riki in the shower, before cleaning the cuts and bandaging the boy’s body.

Katze saw Raoul as he stepped out of Riki’s room.

 “Lock him in Katze,” said Raoul.

Katze nodded and locked the door.

“I don’t want you feeding him or giving him any water” said Raoul.

Katz nodded once more.

Raoul walked out the door, and Katz walked off meanwhile back in the pet room Riki crawled onto his bed, and lied on his stomach, then fell asleep, at Around 3:00pm Riki was woken by Katze.

“Wake up pet, because I need to get you ready” said Katze.

Riki just groaned, and rolled away from Katze he then cried out as he aggravated his bruised body.

“Pet, get up now, because if you don’t, Master will use that rode on you again,” said Katze.

Riki tried sitting but tears came to his eyes, Katz could tell the little boy was in pain and helped him to sit up.

“That’s better,” said Katze, as he put a, pare of leather shorts on him, as well as the harness.

When Raoul got home, he saw Riki sitting on the pet cushion waiting for him; Raoul smiled that sickly sweet smile, which sent shivers of fear down Riki’s back.

“I’ll be with you in a moment my sweet pet” said Raoul, before he stepped into his room.

After a while, Raoul came back out, clean and dressed.

“Ready to go my pet?” asked Raoul.

Riki thought about disobeying, but then he saw the rod hanging from his master’s waist.

Riki put his head down and nodded.

“Good” said Raoul as he walked over, took the chains in his hand, and yanked poor Riki up from the cushion, “now I want you to behave tonight, because if you’re not well behaved, I’ll do much worse than this morning” said Raoul.

He once again pulled on the chains making Riki stumble, Raoul dragged Riki out the door, while Katze followed them down to the car.

When they got to the car waiting for them outside, Katze got in the driver’s side, While Raoul pushed Riki into the back seat, before climbing in and sitting next to him, Riki felt really sore and it didn’t help that his master was pushing him around, Raoul closed the door, and Katze drove off to the saloon.

* * *

When they got to the saloon, Katze stopped the car and got out, he walked around and opened the door, Raoul stepped out followed by Riki. Riki saw the place and wondered where they were as he had never been to the Saloon.

“Master where….” Riki was, cut off as Raoul back handed him.

“Keep your mouth shut” said Raoul.

The young pet bowed his head as he followed Raoul, who held his chains they then walked into the saloon, other Blondie’s tuned to look at Raoul. Raoul was the second highest elite in Eos, the highest was Jupiter’s favorite son and Raoul’s best friend Iason Mink, and then they saw the pet that was with him.

Some of the Blondie’s leered at the boy, Riki looked them in the eye and glared, but one hard tug from Raoul and Riki had his head down once again.

“Raoul my friend” it’s been a while has it not?” asked his best friend Iason Mink. 

“Ah Iason it’s good to see you again” said Raoul, as he shook the other Blondie’s hand.  

Although Raoul has never forgiven Iason for in his eyes trying to steal his family.

Iason looked at him so did you bring your pet you did tell me you got a new one?” Iason asked.

He did not see Riki for the boy was behind Raoul. Raoul then yanked on Riki’s chains and the boy stumbled forwards, that when Iason saw him little Riki Am, he did not need to have the boy look up at him he knew who it was straight away.  Iason’s eyes widened looking down on the boy with surprise, then anger as he saw the bruises on the boy’s body  

 _Raoul’s pet is his OWN son, and by the looks of it he was beaten before being brought here oh, Riki I am so sorry_ thought Iason.

Iason was brought out of his thoughts by Raoul.

“So no pet with you?” asked Raoul.

Iason shock his head to clear his thoughts.  

“No I got rid of the last one, so tell me Raoul where did you get this beautiful boy?” asked Iason, even though Iason knew who the boy really was. Riki looked up at the Blondie as Iason began talking.

Iason saw Annika in him; as Riki looked up at him, Riki looked into the surprisingly kind eyes, of his mother’s good friend.  Riki blushed at the way Iason was looking at him; he then was surprised as Iason smiled at him.

Raoul looked at the way Iason was looking at Riki, and was not happy.

“Look Iason I’ll see you” later alright” said Raoul.

“Oh yeah of course I’ll see you later” said Iason.

But the last part was said to Riki, and then he walked off.  Riki watched him walk away but then, a hard tug on his chains by Raoul, had Riki bowing his head, and following his master.

Riki wasn’t performing he was just here to watch, Riki looked around at the crowed, and saw Iason watching him, Iason nodded and Riki  smiled irritated at Iason interest in his pet, Raoul decided to put Riki in the pet room. The room was for pets who were not performing. He called a waiter over and handed the chains to him.

"Take my pet to the pet room,” said Raoul the waiter did as was, told and took Riki to the pet room.

Raoul smiled when he saw Iason’s look of disappointment as Riki was, led out of his sight. 

 _I will, not let you have him Iason_ Raoul thought. 

Riki walked into the room, and then left alone with other pets. Riki slowly walked over to the corner and curled up into a ball before crying.

“Mummy” Riki whispered.

Back out in the show room Iason looked to make sure Raoul was not looking before slipping away. He headed to the pet room, hoping to talk to Riki and try to get him away from Raoul. Riki had fallen asleep when suddenly he felt a hand on him.

“Get away don’t hurt me please I’ll be good” said Riki.

“Calm Riki” said Iason and a soothing voice so he would not frighten the boy more.

“I’m not going to hurt you I would never hurt you, your very dear to me Riki as was your mother” said Iason.

After that, Iason felt Riki calm down.  

“That’s better,” said Iason as he ran a hand down Riki’s body; Riki winced when Iason ran his hand over the pet’s still bruised body.

“No please don’t” whispered Riki.

“Ah I see” said Iason as he pulled his hand away.

“Were you punished pet?” asked Iason.

Riki nodded.

 _Oh, Riki I am sorry_ thought Iason.

Just then Riki remembered what the Blondie said about his mother.

“You knew my mummy,” asked Riki.

Iason nodded.

“What was she like?” the little boy asked.

Iason was about to answer but then he could hear the tale signs of the show ending, he stood up.

"Riki I can’t tell you about your mummy right now but later ok, I have to go little one” said Iason.

“Who are you?” asked Riki.

Iason turned his head.

“My name is Iason Mink but you can when you’re not in the presence of you master, call me Iason” said Iason.

“Thank you Iason” said Riki.

“Master doesn’t like you around me does he?” Riki suddenly asked.

“No he doesn’t child so this little talk is just between us, now I really have to go but I promise next time you see me you will be safe and never have to feel pain again”

With that Iason kissed Riki’s forehead stood up and left, leaving Riki behind.

Unknowns by Iason or Riki, Raoul had seen everything.

 _how could this happen, my best friend is after my pet, my son no I will not allow it to happen not again_ thought Raoul.

* * *

 

5 minutes later, Raoul walked in, find Riki was sitting on the floor with his head bowed.

“Ah here you are my pet,” said Raoul.

Riki just nodded. 

Raoul walked over, grabbed a hold of Riki’s chains and yanked him to his feet.

“It’s time to go” said Raoul in his sweet voice.

Which Riki new meant he was going to be, punished.

 _Why what did I do, wait did he hear what happened between me and Iason_ thought Riki.

He then looked at Raoul’s eyes and gulped. 

 _he did hear what happened_ thought Riki. 

Raoul dragged Riki out of the dressing room, as they were going out the door; Riki caught sight of Iason Mink, Iason winked at him and Riki smiled. Then with a hard yank from Raoul, Riki was, dragged out of the salon. Raoul pushed Riki roughly into the back of the limo.  The whole way back to the penthouse was silent; Riki huddled on the far end of the limo, away from Raoul.

The 3 year old was very scared about what would happen, because of the new way Raoul punished him.

This meant being, beaten with the rod.

* * *

 

When they got to the building, Riki was struggling the whole way, and he managed to get away from Raoul, but fell from the pain of the pet ring.  Raoul then picked Riki up chains and all, and put him over his shoulder, before walking off with Riki kicking and screaming,

“Let me go.”

They rode up the elevator and got to the penthouse; Raoul opened the door and walked in, throwing Riki against the floor and kicking him. Katz just went to his room, meanwhile Riki screamed out in pain, he tried to get up, nonetheless Raoul just grabbed him by his hair and throw him back onto the coffee table, in the middle of the living room.  He then walked over and picked Riki up by his hair, and shoved his face into the sofa cushion, before twisting both arms around his back.

“Now my pet you’re going to be a good boy, and walk over to that pet pole and stand facing the wall, while Katze chains you to it and gets you ready for you punishment” said Raoul.  Riki struggled, but the more he struggled the more Raoul twisted his wrists, until Raoul heard two snaps, and Riki’s scream of pain.

 “Katze” called Raoul.

 “Yes Master?” asked Katze as he walked into the living room.

“Chain him to the pet pole” said Raoul,

“Yes master” said Katze.

He walked over and picked Riki up by the hair; Katz wanted to help the boy, a child as young as Riki or any child for that matter did not deserved to be punished this way.

However, Katze new that his master would kill him, so he kept his feeling to himself.

He dragged the boy over to the pet pole, where he tied up the sobbing 3 year old. Raoul walked over and got the rode, he brought the rode across Riki’s two broken wrists, which made Riki scream in pain, and then he brought the rode down across Riki’s back.

After the beating was over, Riki, was, brought to his room, where he passed out from the pain, later that night he woke up,

_OK Riki you have to get out of here before you die._

Therefore, he got up, and tiptoed to his door, which was open just a bit; he used his foot to open the door, then looked out into the living room, and saw no one there.

Therefore, he quietly walked to the door; he used his broken left wrist, even though he had to bite back a cry of pain and put his hand on the key pad, which unlocked the door.  He then slipped out of the apartment and down to the lobby, he checked to see no one was around, before slipping out of the building.

He then ran out into the street and did not look back, unknowns to him Raoul was in his study, he stood by the window with one hand on his hip, and the other was holding a glass of wine.  He smirked and took a sip of his wine, as he watched Riki ran down the street,

“You won’t get far Riki my pet… My son” whispered Raoul.

RCS Review Comment and Sub if you want more 

* * *

 Updated it on the 5/8/2011


	3. Reunited rescue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys just a reminder this is my VERY 1st Ai no Kusabi story so of course its going to be crappy plus i wrote this back in 2008

Started it on the 31/3/2008

  **Title:** Reunited rescue

 **Author:** shipping_galore

 **Pairings:** none

 **Genre:** hurt/comfort

 **Warnings** **:** mentions of rape/ violence 

 **Rating:**  mature

 **Disclaimer:** I don’t own Ai no Kusabi the show belong to the people who made it

 **Intro:** none other the Iason Mink rescues Riki after he ran away from his abusive Master Raoul Am

* * *

 Riki ran down the streets, and away from Raoul Am as far as he could, when he was far enough away, he ducked into a side ally, and slid down the wall, where he cried his heart out and fell asleep. Meanwhile Iason was out walking the street trying to clear his mind after meeting Riki again, since his kidnapping a year ago. Iason had just passed an ally way, when he suddenly stopped when something caught his eye; he walked into the ally, and saw Riki, curled into a ball and fast asleep.

 _Wait a minute, that is Riki, what is he doing all the way out here in the dead of night,_ thought Iason. 

Iason looked at the boy closely and saw the damage, _Raoul how could you, first you kill your wife and now you beat your son why_ Iason asked himself as he gently lifted the boy into his arms being mindful of his broken wrists and the rest of his broken body. He then pressed a button on his wrist activating the hand held phone.

* * *

  **Iason:** Daryl

 **Daryl:** Master

 **Iason:** bring the car to the alley near the salon

 **Daryl:** yes sir right away

* * *

Iason hung up and waited with Riki in his arms. Iason lifts his head back looking up at the night sky and sent, a promise to his dear friend Riki’s mother Annika

_I promise you dear Annie your son will never be at the mercy of his father ever again._

Just after he made that Promise Daryl pulled up and got out.

“Master” said Daryl as he bowed and opened the door.

He then got a look at what was in Iason’s arms and his eyes widened.

“Master forgive me but is that Riki Am?” asked Daryl.  

Everyone new Riki and they knew what happened a year ago but since then no one had seen or heard from him until now.

Iason did not answer he just carefully set Riki in the back seat before getting in as well, Daryl closed the door and went around to the driver’s side and got in, he then drove them back to Iason’s place.

When they got to Eos Iason got out and walked all the way to his penthouse apartment. When he got to his apartment, he walked in, and walked over to the sofa and gently laid Riki down.

Iason looked down at the boy with pain in his eyes before calling for medical assistants.  Riki’s eyes fluttered opened he looked around.

“Where am I?” asked Riki. 

“You’re at my place little one,” said a voice. Riki eyes widened, and he turned his head to the left; there standing in the middle of the room was Iason Mink.

Riki gasped.

“Iason?” asked Riki.  

The Blondie smiled, and nodded.

Suddenly Riki began crying.

“What is wrong Riki?” ask Iason.

As he walked over to the boy and knelt down brushing the dark hair from the boys eyes.

“It hurts,” said Riki.

“What does little one?” Iason gently asked him.

“My body” Riki replied, as he tried to sit up. Iason closed his eyes so Riki would not see the pain he himself felt.

he opened his eyes, again.

"Stay still Riki, if you move around you’ll injure yourself more,” said Iason.

He then helped him to lie back down again.

“Don’t worry help is coming little one just hang on” said Iason.

As he once again brushed back some hair from Riki’s face.

The 3 year old passed out from the pain once more.

Iason gave Riki a pained look and kissed his forehead before standing up, Just as he stood up and backed away from the sofa, the door sounded and Daryl went and opened, then door then showed the two healers in

 Iason greeted them.

They were Iason’s personal healers and the same healers who helped Annika after she was beaten and taken to the hospital. 

“Lord. Mink where is the boy” asked one of the healers.

Iason nodded his head over to the sofa, where they saw a young boy, about three years old laying down. They walked over to him and gasped even thou Riki was badly beaten up they were still able to recognize him from when Iason brought him to see his mother.

“It’s Riki Am,” said the healers they then looked to Iason who with a nod conformed it was the missing boy from a year ago.

"Please help him he is all I have” Iason pleaded.

The healers nodded and got to work healing the injured boy. After they checked him over, they cleaned him up and plastered his two broken wrists, then said goodbye to Iason. Once the door closed, Iason walked back in, and saw Riki sitting on the pet cushion.

Iason smiled and shook his head, before walking over and picking Riki up, he then sat down and set the pet in his lap, Riki eyes widened there was something familiar about sitting in Iason’s lap but he could not put his finger on why it was so familiar. Ever since he met Iason there was always something familiar about him as if he knew him from somewhere.

“Riki I need you to come with me would you do that?” asked Iason.

The young boy nodded.

 Riki then got off Iason’s lap; Iason then walked him towards a room, when Riki relies it was Iason’s bedroom he stopped.   Iason turned and looked at him.

“it’s ok Riki you can come in” said Iason, as he opened his bedroom door, then walked Riki into his bedroom.

Iason closed the door, and tuned to Riki, he knelt down in front of the boy.

“Riki I need you to take off your pants for me ok?” asked Iason.

Riki then tried to run from the room. However, Iason tuned and wrapped his arms around the pet’s waist, mindful of his still bused and battered body.  

“Calm down Riki, please I’m not going to hurt you, I give you my word, but I need you to take your pants off, so I can take the pet ring off you,” said Iason.

“You’re not going to hit me with a rode then?” whispered the frightened boy.

Iason’s eyes widened. 

 _What in the name of Jupiter did you do to your son Raoul_ thought Iason. 

He tuned Riki around so that the boy was facing him; Iason looked at the dried tear stands on the boy’s cheeks, and saw the fresh tears in the boy’s eyes. 

“Riki I would never hurt you,” said Iason, as he dried Riki’s tears and hugged the boy.

Riki was a little shocked, his old master was NEVER this kind or gentle with him NEVER, but Iason was, Riki smiled a little and pulled back.

“Um Iason” said Riki, Iason looked at him.

“What is it Riki?” Iason asked, the boy.  

“Um Iason does this mean you’re my new master now?” asked Riki.

“No Riki I’ll not be your master but I would like to be your friend and guardian if that ok with you?” Iason asked the boy.

“I would like that Iason,” said Riki

 Iason smiled.

"I must take off your old master’s pet ring, will you allow me to do that Riki?” asked Iason.

Riki nodded. then undid his pants, and pulled them down, along with his under wear, Iason nodded then whispered in the boys ear.

“Thank you for trusting me Riki, now this MAY be a bit painful ok.”

Riki nodded.

Then put his tiny hands on the Blondie’s big shoulders,  Iason kissed Riki’s forehead, then whispered into Riki’s ear as he began to overwrite the code, to get the lock undone, so he could get the pet ring off.  Riki flinched and whimpered as Iason was sliding it off. Riki balanced himself by holding on tightly to Iason’s shoulders, although it hurt because he was tense and hurting his broken wrists.

“Easy Riki, it’s ok, it’s all done now” said Iason.

He showed Riki his old pet ring, and then right in front of the boys eyes, he crushed the old pet ring in his hand.

“You will never have one of these on you again” said Iason before helping the boy dress again.  Once that was, done, Riki hugged Iason.

“Thank you Iason,” said Riki.

Iason chuckled and hugged the boy back, before standing up.

“Come and let’s go out, and see if Daryl has dinner ready,” said Iason.

He opened the door and walked out Riki followed him.

“Daryl” said Iason; the young furniture walked out of the kitchen.

“Yes Master Iason?” asked Daryl.

“Is dinner ready?” asked Iason.

“I’m just putting it on the table now Sir,” said Daryl.

Iason nodded then led Riki to the table.

“Oh before I forget, Daryl, meet Riki he is my ward and is now going to be living here,” said Iason.

Riki meet, Daryl my furniture if I’m ever away from the apartment, and you need something, all you have to do is ask Daryl” said Iason.

Riki nodded and Daryl smiled at the young pet, before walking back and getting dinner, Riki sat in the seat beside Iason, when the meal was placed in front of him, Riki tried to cut it up by himself, But couldn’t because of both his wrist being in casts.  He then looked up at Iason, who smiled and cut up his food for him.

“There you go Riki” said Iason, as he finished cutting Riki’s food for him.

“Thank you Iason” said Riki as he began eating.

After he finished, he looked at Iason.

“May I get down from the table Iason?” asked Riki.

Iason smiled.

“Of course you may Riki” said Iason.

“um Iason I don’t have anything to wear to bed tonight” said Riki.

“if I may say something sir” said Daryl, Iason nodded his head.

“Well sir I may have something, that young Riki could wear for tonight until he gets his clothes” said  Daryl. 

Iason nodded.

Daryl then walked off to his room; he found a small pair of pants and a long sleeved top, from when he was a child.

He came back in to the room and held them up.

 “Would this do Sir?” asked Daryl.

Iason nodded, then Daryl walked over and showed them to Riki.

“Would you like to wear this for tonight until master gets your clothes?” asked Daryl.

Riki nodded.

Then Daryl handed them to Riki. 

Daryl was about to walk back to the kitchen, when he heard Riki voice.

“Um Daryl could you run me a bath please?” asked Riki.

Daryl looked to Iason who nodded.

“Daryl you can obey Riki, he is after all a member of this household and is only asking a simple request,” said Iason.

Daryl then walked off, with Riki behind him, and ran Riki his bath, after that, he helped Riki get his clothes off, then lifted the boy into the bath, and covered both his casts in two plastic bags.

“Daryl I will take over from here” said Iason’s voice, from the doorway.

“Yes master” said Daryl.

He then bowed and left the room. Iason smiled at his young ward and walked in, before closing the door, Riki heard the door close, when he looked up, he saw Iason standing there, I thought I’d help you bath since you can’t bath with the casts on” said Iason. 

Riki smiled

“Thank you Iason” said Riki.

Iason smiled and pulled up a stool to sit on, he then reached in and gabbed the cloth and began soaping it up, before working the cloth over Riki’s shoulders and back. He then put the cloth to one side, and lifted the boy to his feet. After washing him, Iason placed Riki in the water again and washed his hair once that was finished he rinsed Riki’s hair, then lifted the boy out of the water and placed him on the floor.  Iason untied the plastic bags, then put a towel around his shivering ward, and took him back to his room.

 There Iason dried and dressed his ward, Riki smiled before walking out.

“Your new bedroom is right next to mine see” said Iason as he opened the pet bedroom door.

“Tomorrow after work, Daryl and I are going to clean this all out, and then I’m going shopping to get you all new things” said Iason.

 “Can I come to” asked Riki.   

  Iason closed his eyes and shock his head no then opened them and looked at Riki.

“Riki you’re still healing up, so I need you to stay here” said Iason.

“Oh ok,” said Riki he then yawned.  

Iason smiled.

“time for bed now my little one,” said Iason Riki look up and his Guardian and nodded sleepily.

Riki put his hand over his mouth, to try to stop a yawn from coming out, he then hugged Iason goodnight, before he walked into the bedroom and fell asleep.  Iason smiled at his new ward, and closed the door.

Then walked into his room, he closed the door and got unchanged; then climbed into bed; he rested his head on the pillow and closed his eyes. 

* * *

 

In the morning, Iason woke up, and got ready for work, then walked out of the room, he passed Riki’s room. The door opened, he looked in and saw Riki curled up in a ball; his body was shaking with his sobbing.  Iason walked over to the bed and touched Riki’s shoulder.

“Riki what’s wrong?” asked Iason.

Riki shot up and looked around, then saw the kind ice blue eyes of his guardian.

“Iason?” asked Riki.

The Blondie nodded.  

Once Riki saw that it was indeed, Iason Mink his kindhearted Guardian, Riki threw himself into Iason’s arm and cried, startled by this Iason pulled the boy back, and looked him in the eyes.

“Riki what brought this on?” asked Iason.

“Well when I woke and saw the room, I thought I was back at master Am’s place, this is the same way, my pet room looked like back with Master Am” said Riki. 

“Ok Riki come with me” said Iason.

“But where are we going Iason?” asked Riki.

As Iason picked him up in his arms.

“I’m taking you to my room, you can get some rest there, until I get home and I fix up this room” said Iason.

Riki’s eyes widened.

“Ia, Iason are you sure it’s ok?” asked Riki.

“It’s fine Riki” said Iason. 

Iason walked back into his bedroom and laid the boy on the bed, then put the covers over him.

Iason then kissed Riki’s forehead and walked out.

“Daryl” said Iason.

“Yes master Iason?” asked Daryl as he walked into the room.

“You are to look after Riki, and ring me if you need anything” said Iason.

“Yes sir” said Daryl.

He then watched his master walk out the door. Daryl walked back into the kitchen and made Riki breakfast, afterwards he walked over and knocked on the door, “sir Riki are you awake?” asked Daryl.

“Yes I am Daryl come in,” said Riki.

With that, Daryl walked into the room, he walked over, and placed the tray on the bed, then left.  Riki ate everything on the plate, and then drank the juice that was sitting next to the plate.

Afterwards Daryl came back and took the tray, “Riki you don’t mind if you stay in those clothes until master gets your own?” asked Daryl.

“No I don’t mind,” said Riki.

Meanwhile at Iason’s work, Iason was sitting down doing his work when his office door opened. “I don’t want to talk Raoul” said Iason,   “Iason we have to talk” said Raoul,   “about what?” asked Iason.  “You know what about you know what today is” said Raoul.

 Iason closed his eyes and sighed.

 “Oh he knew what today was alright, today was a year ago that his best friend had murdered his own wife,  after beating and raping her, “Raoul I don’t want to talk about Annika” said Iason. “Well are you going to go visit her?” asked Raoul, “yes I’ am after work” said Iason “good she needs a visit from someone” said Raoul, “let me gauss you haven’t been there at all have you?” asked Iason.

“Why it’s just a grave why go there,” said Raoul.

Iason looked at Raoul with disgust, “Raoul get out I have work to do” said Iason,  “but Iason I want to know where my son is,  have you seen him?” asked Raoul.

“Iason just tuned his cold ice blue eyes to Raoul.

 _Yes I have seen him but you will not ever see him again_ thought Iason.

Instead he said.

“No I’m sorry I haven’t seen him Raoul”

The other Blondie nodded, and walked out of Iason’s office.  When Iason knew that he was alone, he opened the top draw of his desk and got out a photo frame, in that frame was a photo of him Raoul and Annika, he ran his hand over Annika’s face, and he remembered everything about her.

He sighed then put it back in the draw. He closed the draw then did more work, before leaving work. 

* * *

 

When he left work He made his way to the grave of Annika Am, Iason stood in front of the grave with his head bowed, and he spoke to her for a few minutes then left.

Afterwards he went shopping for his ward.

 He told the shopkeeper, to get the stuff delivered to the penthouse of Iason Mink, the shopkeeper nodded, then Iason walked out, by the time he got back to the penthouse, Riki’s new belongings had been delivered.

The door chimed.

 Someone was at the door, Daryl walked out of the kitchen, after making Riki’s lunch and opened the door, he bowed to Iason as Iason walked in, and then Daryl closed the door and walked away.

“Riki I’m home” called Iason.

He took off his coat,  and handed it to Daryl to put it away, at the sound of Iason’s voice, Riki came running out of the kitchen, then he throw himself into Iason’s open arms.

Iason laughed.

 “How was your day Iason?” asked Riki as he pulled back from the hug.

Iason looked at the boy, and smiled. 

“There was a lot of work to do, and I got more work to do,” said Iason.

Riki looked at Iason.

“What work do you have to do Iason?” asked Riki. 

Iason smiled.

“Well I have to fix up your new room,” said Iason.

Riki smiled then Iason put him down.

“So I want you to go out onto the balcony for a while, and when I call you,  I want you to come back in ok” said Iason.

“Ok” said Riki then, he walked out to the balcony. 

Back inside, Iason walked over to the Riki’s room, and open the door.

Iason walked in to the room, he brought everything in that room out, and stacked it next to the door he then walked out again.

“Daryl” called Iason.

Daryl walked into the room.

“Yes sir?” asked Daryl.

“Daryl I want you to take everything that’s by the door, and dump it all” said Iason.

“Would you like me to go do that now sir?” asked Daryl.

“Yes” said Iason.  

Daryl nodded.

Then took everything down to the car, he put it in the car and then drove off, back in the penthouse,  Iason was unpacking the boxes,  and putting the stuff in the room.

He had gotten Riki a desk and chair,  so he had somewhere to do his homework once he started home school, a TV unit, a TV,  a Video DVD two in one, black and red silk sheets, pillows and quilt, a chest of draws to put his new clothes in, new clothes and finally some puzzles and board games. 

Iason smiled one last time.

Before stepping out of the room,  and over to the sliding door that led out onto the balcony, he opened the sliding door, Riki tuned once he heard the sliding door open.

“Riki come and see your new room,” said Iason.

Riki gave him a big smile and took his hand. As they were walking, back into the penthouse, the front door opened and Daryl walked back in, “it is done sir” said Daryl, “thank you Daryl, you may go and get dinner ready” said Iason.

“Yes sir” said Daryl.

So the young furniture walked into the kitchen, while Iason and Riki walked over to the pet room, Iason opened the door and Riki eyes widened, “this, this is all mine?” asked Riki, as he looked up at Iason.

Iason nodded.

Riki smiled then walked in and looked around,  this is really all mine thought Riki “do you like it Riki?” asked Iason, as he walked up behind the boy, and rested his hands on the boy’s shoulders. 

Riki tilted his head back and nodded.

“Iason, when can I get the casts off?” asked Riki, “I’ll call them and see” said Iason as he left the room, “thank you Iason” said Riki, Iason smiled at the boy before closing the door.  After Iason left, Riki changed into a pair of brown shorts, and a black t-shirt.

After he got changed,  he walked out,  holding the night clothes that he wear last night, “Daryl” called Riki, “yes Riki?” asked Daryl as he walked into the room, Riki walked over to him and handed him the clothes, “thank you for letting me wear them” said Riki.  Daryl smiled before walking off to his room, and putting the clothes away.

Then he came back to the kitchen and started dinner. Riki walked back into his room, and took out a new puzzle that Iason got him, and began put it all together.  Meanwhile Iason was in his study, he was doing some work, after getting off the phone to the doctors, when his com link beeped.

 Iason pressed a button, and Raoul’s face appeared on the screen.

“Hello Iason” said Raoul.

“What is it Raoul?” asked Iason.

“I was wondering if you had any news on my son?” asked Raoul, his voice was firm, but Iason could tell that there was anger behind Raoul’s question. 

He also knew, IF he sent Riki back to Raoul, which he was not going to do, but IF he were to send Annika’s son back to his father, then Riki would be dead by morning.

“No I don’t, now goodbye” said Iason,  as he turned the com link off.

He then got back to work, after a few hours he looked out at the window, to see night had already fallen,  and the two moons were high in the sky.  Iason rubbed the back of his neck, before standing up, and stretching his tired muscles.

Iason walked out,  he passed the kitchen on his way to the bar, and saw Daryl putting plates on the table.

he then walked over and pored himself some wine, afterwards he walked to the pet room and knocked on the door. 

“Come in” said Riki.

 Iason then opened the door and stepped in.

“How are you this evening Riki?” asked Iason.

Riki tuned his chair around and saw Iason standing there a glass of wine in his hand, and a smile on his face. 

“I’m ok but I want to get theses casts off my arms” said Riki.

“They’ve been on for a day Riki,  it will take up to a month before they come off” said Iason.

 “Oh no fair” said Riki.

 Iason chuckled, before he set the wine glass down on to the TV unit, he then walked over to his ward, “Riki it’s late, time to get ready for bed” said Iason. 

“Will you help me?” asked Riki.

 Iason smiled.

“Of course Riki” said Iason.

He then closed the door, before walking over to the chest of draws, and getting out a pair of night shorts, and a nightshirt. He walked over to the bed, where Riki now sat; Iason put the clothes on the bed, and then helped Riki to get unchanged.

 Once he helped Riki into his shirt and shorts, they both walked out and to the kitchen, as they walked in, they saw Daryl dishing out the dinner.

“mmm that smells nice,” said Riki. 

“Why thank you sir Riki, by the way it’s stake and veggies,” said Daryl.

Riki smiled and walked over, before he and Iason sat down.

 Iason then cut the stake for Riki,  before going back to his own meal.

“would you like a drink sir Riki?” asked Daryl.

“Yes please” said Riki. 

“What would you like?” asked Daryl.

“Could I have some apple juice please?” asked Riki.

 “Of course” said Daryl.  

So he walk back in to the kitchen,  and got Riki’s two handle cup down, he then walked back to the fridge opened the door, Daryl got out the apple juice and pored it into the cup,  before putting it back into the fridge.   Then he walked back in and put the cup next to the plate.

“There you go sir Riki,” said Daryl.

“Thank you Daryl” said Riki, as he took a sip of the juice before putting it down, and continuing with his meal, after they had dinner  Iason took Riki to his room and tucked him in “Goodnight Iason” said Riki.

“Goodnight Riki” said Iason as kissed Riki’s forehead.

Riki smiled at him. Iason smiled and walked out turning off the lights and closing the door. 2 hours passed by, Daryl had cleaned up and gone to bed, meanwhile Iason had walked over, and pored himself a glass of wine.

Iason then walked over and stood in front of the window.

“Annika” whispered Iason, he closed his eyes,and rested his head on the window, and he then began to remember the last time he spoke to Annika.

* * *

  *****Flash back a year ago*****

“Who was that on the phone Annika?” asked Raoul. Annika jumped and turned around, to find her husband standing there, “oh hey sweetie” said Annika as she walked up and kissed him.  Afterwards he pulled back, “so who was that on the phone?” Raoul asked again, “oh that was Iason” said Annika, Raoul’s eyes narrowed **.**

* * *

  ******Abuse and rape starts here if you do not like, that stuff please do not read on******

Bad move thought Annika, right after she said that, Raoul had grabbed her by the hair, and throws her across the kitchen. She hit her back and head against the cupboard doors, Raoul then dragged her back into the living room by the hair, once there he kicked and punched her,  she tried fighting back but he over powered her  and end up with bruises all over her.  There were also cuts on her body; she slowly opened her eyes after one hard punch to see Raoul taking his clothes off.  Annika’s eyes widened, because she knew what he was going to do to her, she struggled and tried to fight back, so he tied her hands behind her back, then cut her clothes off before raping her.

Though it all Annika tried not to scream, because that would wake, Riki, all she could do, was plead in her mind for someone to help her. _Oh Iason where are you I need you Iason help me please_ thought Annika.

****** End of Abuse and rape you can now read on ******

* * *

 Afterwards he looked at her, and said; “I’m sorry, I love you, but I will not let Iason have my family” he then took a gun out from under the sofa cushions, and shot her right between the eyes.

Raoul then dropped the gun, before leaning down and kissing her dead lips, the gunshot had woken Riki, and he began crying. Raoul heard the crying, so he walked back into the master bedroom; He showered and then changed, before walking into the nursery.

“Oh Riki, its ok daddy’s here, don’t cry” said Raoul, sweetly he then walked over picked him up, before walking out. Raoul made sure, the blanket was covering Riki, as he walked past the dead body of his wife. Raoul then walked out of the apartment, and down to the car park, when he got there he walked over to his hover car and put Riki in the back seat. He then got behind the wheel and drove off **.**

*****An hour later*****

Iason parked his car in the car park. He got out, and then rode the elevator up to the apartment, when he got there, he walked to the door and opened it, with a spare key that Annika secretly gave him, Iason walked in then went to the nursery. However, he stopped dead when he saw her bruised and broken dead body lying on the floor of the living room

“ANNIKA” yelled Iason, he ran over and knelt down beside her, but straight away, he knew she was dead. Iason let the tears fall for his fallen friend

*****End of Flash Back*****

* * *

 

Iason was brought out of his thoughts by a voice.

“Iason are you ok?” asked Riki,  

Iason spun around, and saw Riki standing there, with a cup in his hand, Riki looked up at him and put his head to the side. 

“Iason why are you crying?” asked Riki.

Iason swallowed the lump in his throat then whipped his eyes.  

“No reason Riki so tell me why are you up so late?” asked Iason,

“I was thirsty and went to get a drink, when I saw you standing by the window, with tears running down your face."

Iason smiled at him, before walking over and sitting down in his chair, he then motioned for Riki, to come over and sit on his lap.

The young boy nodded and walked over, before climbing onto Iason’s lap, Iason smiled, and wrapped his arms around his young Ward.

“Iason why were you crying?” asked the young boy.

Iason did not answer Riki;   he just smiled and bushed Riki’s hair back from his eyes.

 “You look so much like her,” said Iason.

“So much like whom?” asked Riki.  

“your mother” said Iason, Riki’s eyes widened.  

“I remember you said you knew my mummy can you tell me what she was like?” asked “Riki,  “yes I did, she was a beautiful and kind hearted woman Riki,  and I know that she would be so proud of you, if she could see you know” said Iason.

“Iason what did she look like?” Riki asked.  

Iason look at him with a look of shock on his face.

“You mean you don’t remember what you mummy looks like?” asked Iason.

Riki shook his head no; Iason smiled and stood up, with Riki in his arms. 

He picked up Riki’s drinking cup then walked off.  

“Where are we going Iason?” asked Riki.

“You’ll see,” said Iason, as he opened the door to his study.

He walked in and closed the door. Iason walking over and sat Riki on the desk,   he then sat on the chair and opened the draw, he took out the photo, it was of him Raoul and Annika before she had Riki.  “Here you go Riki,” said Iason, as he handed Riki the photo.

Riki took it and looked at it.

“Mummy looks like me” said Riki.

“I know,” said Iason.

“There’s you a…and Master Am” said Riki, just then memories that were whipped began coming back to him he remember his master Raoul being kind and gentle and him calling Raoul daddy he then remembers his second birthday and seeing Iason.

“I remember now you were mummy’s friend I remember my birthday sitting in your lap opening my presents.”

Iason smiled.

"Yes Riki that is true I remember my master am he was kind and I would call him daddy but why?” asked Riki.

You called him daddy Riki because before you were born your mummy married Raoul,” said Iason.

“But that would mean that…” said Riki.

“It would mean that Raoul is your father Riki” said Iason.

Riki dropped the photo out of shock and hurt.  Iason caught the photo before it could shatter on the floor.  He then put it away, and took out another one.  

This one was of Annika by herself, she was wearing a thin strap white dress, her brown eyes were sparkling with laughter, and she had a beautiful smile on her face.

“Here Riki you can keep this one” said Iason, as he handed Riki, the second photo of Annika.

Riki sniffled and looked up at Iason.

Iason saw that the young boy’s eyes,  were filled with tears.

“If…..if Raoul really is my daddy how….how could he do what he did to me, why did he do that to me, why did he beat me I didn’t do anything” cried Riki  he then flung himself off the desk,  and into Iason’s arms.

“Oh Riki I know you didn’t, I’m so sorry” said Iason as he hugged Riki,  and blinked back his own on coming tears.

“Did you really say I could have this?” asked Riki, as he pulled back and grabbed the photo, of his mother from Iason’s desk. 

“Yes I did Riki,” said Iason.

 “Oh thank you Iason,” said Riki.

Iason laughed, and then stood up with Riki in his arms.

* * *

Riki had one arm holding onto Iason, while the other was holding onto the framed photo of his mother, Iason picked up Riki‘s drinking cup again, and then walked off to Riki’s room. Iason walked in and closed the door, before walking over to the bed, Iason put the cup on the desk next to the bed, and then put Riki on the bed;

“Now you be, a good boy and go to sleep for me ok” said Iason.

Riki nodded, and then put the framed photo of his mother, on the desk next to his bed,   before snuggling under the covers, and going to sleep.   Iason smiled before pulling the covers up to Riki’s chin, he then walked out of the room, closing the door behind him, and going to his own bed.

Riki was having a nightmare, he was tossing and turning, while mumbling.

“Daddy, stop don’t, mummy help, help me mummy.”

* * *

 

*****Dream/Nightmare*****

Riki was walking around in the dark, when he bumped into his father Raoul Am.

“Riki you ran away from me,  do you know how long I’ve looked for you?” asked Raoul.

As he slapped Riki across the face knocking him down to the ground.  He then started to beat him, until an angry yet firm voice rung out,

“RAOUL HOW DARE YOU BEAT OUR SON.”

“What, what’s going on?” asked Raoul.

He stopped beating his son, then bright light surrounded him, and he screamed, before disappearing in a cloud of black smoke.  The bright light cleared, and a woman wearing a long white dress, with long brown hair, stepped up to the boy, who curled up in a ball.

“It’s alright my son your safe now” said Annika, as she took her son into her arms, and rocked him back and forward.

*****End of Dream/Nightmare*****

* * *

 Riki slept peacefully for in his dream his mother comforted him and he knew when he woke his father would not be there but Iason and Daryl would be.

RCS Review Comment and Sub if you want more 

* * *

 

 Updated it on the 8/8/2011  


	4. Anniversary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a time jump guys so its 14 years later The characters ages, Raoul aged 41, Riki aged 17, and Katze aged 32, Iason aged36

Started it on the 12/3/2008

  **Title:** Anniversary

 **Author:** Shipping_garlore

 **Pairings:** Iason/Riki 

 **Genre:** Romance/Spiritual

 **Warnings** **:**  swearing, Sexual reference, and a very OOC Iason

 **Rating:** Mature

 **Disclaimer:** I don’t own Ai no Kusabi the show belongs to the people who made it

 **Intro:** 14 years have passed since Iason rescued Riki from the dark ally

* * *

 

*****14 years later*****

Riki grew up into a loving, kind young man over the years since he found out his father was his ex-master, and he learnt where both parents came from which meant he is half Blondie half mongrel. Iason continued to be a kind and loving Guardian to Riki. It was not until Riki was 15 did he began to view the boy he raised, in a different light. When Riki turned 15, Iason’s parental love began turning into something more and Riki had felt the same and the two had been romantically link involved ever since.

At present, time the now 17-year-old Riki Am, was in the living room of Iason’s penthouse apartment in Eos, Riki was lying on his stomach doing his homework; he was dressed in a pair of black short and a brown tank top. Beside him he had a tray with food and a soda, Daryl the furniture bought to him earlier, he took a sip of the soda before writing down the answer to the question he had just read. When he was 6-years-old, Iason had booked Riki into the Academy just like any high-class pet of a Blondie.  Riki still attends the Academy he was continuing with his homework when he heard footsteps behind him; Riki tuned to see his lover, Iason Mink standing in the entryway to the living room. 

“Iason” said Riki as he got up and walked over to him.

“Hello Riki” said Iason as he lent down and kissed his pet, while lightly running his fingers up and down Riki’s sides.

This coursed the 17-year-old to giggle and pull away.

“Iason that tickles” said Riki.

Iason smiled he then kissed his forehead, before sitting down, while Riki took his spot back on the carpet, on his stomach and continued to do his work.  As Iason watched Riki, he called to Daryl,

“Daryl”

The furniture walked in. 

“Yes master?” asked Daryl.

“Would you get me a glass of wine?” asked Iason.

“Get it yourself lazy bone” he heard Riki say.

Daryl nodded and went to get the wine, while Iason looked down at Riki, who tuned to face his lover. 

“Now Riki that wasn’t nice to say about your lover” said Iason with a smile.      

Riki just smiled and stopped his work, before crawling over to Iason and kneeling in front of him, Riki then placed his hand on the Blondie’s thighs, and Daryl walked back in and handed the drink to Iason, before walking back to the kitchen.

Iason was going to take a sip of the wine, but Riki lent in and took it from his hands and took a sip of it, before handing it back to his master.

“So how does it taste?” asked Iason.

“Nice can I have some?” asked Riki.

 “Maybe with dinner, if you do all your homework” said Iason.

“But I’ve already finished” said Riki as he pulled himself up, and sat on Iason’s lap.

“Well then you got the whole day to yourself,” said Iason.

Riki smiled.

“What about you?” asked Riki.

 “I’ve got some work I need to do,” said Iason.

 Riki pouted, before kissing his lover, and running his hands over his master’s body, Iason pulled away with extreme difficulty, and breathed in much needed air, while Riki sat there with a smile. 

Iason look back at him.

“Work now play later” said Iason.

“Aw ok” said Riki and instead of kissing Iason, he lent in and lightly sucked on Iason’s neck, but it wasn’t strong enough to leave a mark.

“Riki” groaned Iason.

Riki giggled and pulled back.

 “Sorry couldn’t resist,” said Riki as he got off his lover’s lap. 

When Riki turned around to walk off, Iason lent in and pinched his left ass cheek, Riki spun around.

 “Hey,”

Iason smiled.

“That for calling me lazy bones.”

Then suddenly his face got serious.

“Riki love, I’m just warning you now, that Raoul will be coming here to see me about business, I expect you to behave do you hear me?” asked Iason. 

Riki was shocked, and just stared at him, did he just hear Iason say that Raoul was coming here. Ever since he got his memories back about who his master was and learnt that Raoul murdered his mother Riki had held a deep hatred for his father.

Riki still stood where he was in shock _,_ and thinking _I can’t believe is, allowing that, that asshole, mother fucking son of a bitch murder, to come here, to OUR house so that he could talk with Iason_.  

suddenly without any warning, Riki exploded in a burst of anger.

“HOW COULD YOU, IASON THAT BLOODY, MOTHER FUCKING PRICK MURDERED MY MOTHER, HOW COULD YOU STILL WANT TO TALK TO HIM, DIDN’T MY MOTHER MEAN ANYTHING TO YOU AT ALL” yelled Riki.  

Then in a small voice, he said, “you promised me I’d never have to see him again.”

“Riki calm down, and yes your mother meant the world to me, and so do you but this visit is business only. Riki love it will be ok, I promise he’s not going to hurt you, I know it’s going to be hard on you, seeing him after 14 years, and yes love I know I Promised you that you would never have to see him again.  I’m sorry I have to break that promise,” said Iason, as he stood up, walked over to his young lover, and embraced him.

“It still hurts doesn’t it?” Iason whispered as he brushed Riki’s hair out of his face, the young teen just nodded.  Iason hugged Riki tightly to him then lifted his head away from his chest.

“But must you bring him here, you never brought him here for your business why must you start now, must you let that murdering asshole in here?” asked Riki pleadingly.

“Riki my love please he is a Blondie Elite, and IS your father, can’t you just for today show him a little respect?” asked Iason, as he let Riki go and walked off to his home office with Riki following him.

“If I have to,” said Riki, as he flopped down the sofa in Iason’s home office.

“Thank you love” said Iason, as he sat in his chair and started to do work, until Raoul got there.

* * *

 

An hour later there was a knock on the door.

“Daryl I’ll get it” said Riki as he walked out of the study, and over to the front door.

When he opened it his eyes went wide, and so did the visitor’s.

“Ri…. Riki?” asked Raoul.

“Ra…. Raoul?” asked Riki as he stepped aside to let his father in.

Raoul stepped in and Riki closed the door. 

“Riki my son it’s been 14 years, I’ve search for you since you ran away, you’ve been here all this time?” asked Raoul.

Riki glared at him before smirking, turned to the open door of the home office, and yelled out to Iason.

“HEY IASON THE MURDERING ASSHOLE IS HERE,”

Meanwhile in his home office Iason, chocked on his laugher at what Riki said, before he hid his emotions and walked out.  

“Welcome Raoul” said Iason as he walked up behind Riki, and wrapped his arms around him and in turn Riki lent back into the strong arms of his lover and smiled. Raoul glared at the pair and it only made Riki’s smile widen.

“Iason it’s been a while” said Raoul.

Iason nodded.

Riki tuned to Iason.

“Iason darling may I go visit my mother, I promise I’ll be back before sundown.” 

“Ok but be careful Riki sweetie,” said Iason.

Then he called Daryl.

“Daryl” just then the furniture walked into the room.

 “Yes master?” asked Daryl

“Take my love anywhere he wishes,” said Iason.

 Daryl nodded and went out the door, Iason let Riki go and Riki grabbed his jacket and put it on then walked back over to Iason.

“I’ll be back before sundown,” said Riki, and to Raoul’s surprise kissed Iason’s lips, before walking out.  When the door closed, Raoul tuned to Iason with a look of rage.

“You had him here all this time, you lied to me how could you” said Raoul.

“I was saving him; I was going to make sure he didn’t end up like Annika.

“Tell me Raoul is that why you used to beat him all those years, because he reminds you of Annika, is that why you did it?” asked Iason, as he walked back into his office.  

Raoul did not say anything; he just followed Iason into his office, and shut the door behind him.

Meanwhile Riki was riding in Iason’s limo.

“Master Riki we’ll be at the grave site within 5 minutes said Daryl.

“Thank you Daryl” said Riki he then leant back into the seat and closed his eyes. 

 _Mother_ thought Riki.

* * *

 

5 minutes later, Riki felt the limo slow down.

“We’re here sir” said Daryl.

“Thanks Daryl” said Riki as he stepped out of the limo.

It was a cool windy day, Riki’s short hair blew around in the wind, and he then zipped up jacket, before shoving his hand in to his pockets. He walked through the cemetery, until he got to the gravesite of Annika am, he knelt down in front of the grave.

“Hey mum I know it’s been a few weeks, since I last came here and I’m sorry for that, it’s just I’m very busy with school” said Riki. 

Just then, the wind blew past him, and he thought he heard his mother voice in the wind.

_**“I know you have, and I’m proud of you Riki I love you.”** _

But it was a good day today, until Iason said that Raoul would be coming over, I HATE the guy, and yes I know he’s my father, but mum he killed you then kidnapped me, and it was all because he thought, that Iason was stealing you away from him. So I gauss if Raoul couldn’t have you, then no one can, Oh and um speaking of Iason, he and I um have started a relationship with each other” said Riki. 

 Again Riki felt the wind pass him, and his mother’s voice say.

“ _ **I love you Riki no matter who you chose to date, I’m just glad it IS Iason he loves you a lot Riki and I know he will protect and look after you, so I now can rest easy knowing he is with you.”**_

He then shivered against the cold.

 “Riki” said a voice.

 Riki’s head shot up, and there sitting on the headstone was his mother, she had on a white gown, her long brown hair was, styled atop her head, two strains were framing her face, and her white wings were, displayed out behind her. His eyes widened and mouth hung open.

"Mu… mu… mum?” asked Riki who was in total shock.

Annika smiled.

“Yes Riki it’s me.”

“But how I mean you’re dead” said Riki.

“I know, I’m an Angel now and I’ve been watching over you ever since the day I died?” said Annika.

“Mum how come you look like a teenager?” asked Riki. 

“If I was alive I’d be 30 years old, but because I died at the age of 15, I stay a 15-year-old,” said Annika.

 “Oh” said Riki.

 Annika smiled.

 “You’ve grown up so much Riki,” said Annika.

Riki smiled.

“Iason says I look like you” said Riki.

“You do Riki, you look more like me, then your father” said Annika.

“Thank Jupiter, that I don’t look anything like that murdering asshole” said Riki. 

Anaka giggled, before giving Riki a stern look.

“Riki he is your father."

the pair talked some more until they looked at the sky, as it started to turn pink and purple. 

“It’s getting late and I told Iason, I’d be home by sundown,” said Riki.

“Ok Riki I’ll be here always” said Annika.

Riki smiled, before laying a single blood red rose, on top of Annika’s head stone.

He then stood up and walked back out, he turned his head and saw his mother. She looked beautiful against the light of the setting sun; she smiled back at him before fading away and back up to the havens, where she continued to watch over her son for the rest of eternity. Riki then got back into the limo, and Daryl drove him back to Iason’s penthouse.

* * *

 

When he got back, they walked up to the penthouse and though the front door, Daryl went to the kitchen and started to make dinner.  While Riki walked over to the study and knocked on the door.

 “Come in” said Iason.

Riki walked in, and walked up behind Iason, who was sitting in his chair talking to Raoul, Riki then, wrapped his arms around Iason and kissed his neck,

“Hello Riki said Iason, as he put one arm back, to pull Riki head closer. 

He tuned and kissed Riki’s cheek.

“Well I think we’ve discussed what we need to” said Iason, Raoul look at him and nodded.

 Riki look up, then let go of Iason, before walking around and sitting on his lap, Raoul nodded and got up, “goodnight Iason” said Raoul, the Blondie nodded.

“Goodnight my son” said Raoul.

 Riki just rolled his eyes, and mumbled.

“Yeah whatever asshole.”

After that Raoul walked out of the study, and out of the penthouse.

Back in the penthouse, Riki tuned to face Iason and kissed him.

“Hmm Riki love, I love you” said Iason as he pulled back.

“I love you to Iason my Blondie” said Riki.

“Come now Riki lets go get ready” said Iason. 

"Get ready for what?” asked Riki.

“Dinner silly besides this is a special dinner” said Iason. 

Riki looked at him, and then they walked into their own room, and got ready.

Riki got dressed in his best black dress pants, and black dress top, he then sat on his bed to put his shoes on, afterwards he stood up, and walked out of his room.

“Iason where are you?” asked Riki.

 “In the dining hall Riki” said Iason.

 Riki followed the voice, until he got to the dining hall, when he got there he was surprised to see the room in darkness, the only light in the room, were the burning candles and the light from both the moons outside.  While standing by the table, was Iason, he was dressed in white skintight body suit, and had his blue cape on.

“Iason what’s all this for?” asked Riki.

 Iason held out his hand, Riki took the hand, and Iason walked him over to the table, Iason pulled his chair out for him. Riki smiled before taking a seat, Iason pushed him in, then went and sat at his side of the table.   Riki looked up at his master/lover.

“Iason I ask you again what is this all about?” asked Riki.

 Iason smiled, as Daryl walked over and pored him some wine.

“Would you like some Riki?” asked Iason.

“Yes please” said Riki.

Daryl then walked over and pored Riki some wine. Daryl walked out then came back in with their meals.

“Enjoy your meal Master Riki, Master Iason” said Daryl.

“Is everything ready?” asked Iason.

“Yes sir” said Daryl.

“Thank you, you may have the night off, but we are not to be disturbed by anything, and I do mean anything is that understood” said Iason.

“Yes Sir” said Daryl.

“You may go now,” said Iason.

“Thank you Sir” said Daryl, he bowed the left them in peace.

“Iason you did not answer my question” said Riki, as he began to eat the food.

Iason smiled.

“Riki baby, do you realize, it has been 14 years, since you came to live with me” said Iason.

“Really?” asked Riki, as he put a piece of meat into his mouth.

 Iason nodded, and put a piece of potato in his mouth.

They talked as they ate, once the food was done, Iason put his knife and fork on the plate, and stood up.   Riki looked up and saw Iason standing next to him, and held out his hand.

 Riki took it, and Iason walked him over, until they stood in the middle of the living room, Iason put his arms around Riki, and pulled the young teen close to him, so that there was no space between them.  Iason then pressed play on the stereo, and the song began playing. Iason and Riki began swaying to the music, Riki rested his head on Iason’s shoulder, while Iason ran his hand though Riki’s hair, and softly singing the song to Riki.

After the song finished, Riki looked up at Iason with tears running down his face.

“What it is sweetheart?” asked Iason, as he cupped Riki’s face and whipped his tears.

“It’s just I’ve never heard you sing before, and that voice it was beautiful” said Riki.

Iason smiled “thank you my sweet, but the nights not over” said Iason.

 Riki just looked at him and thought. 

_Ok Iason my love what are you up to._

Iason just smiled and took her hand in his, then led his lover to his room, they walked in and Iason closed the door.   Riki was speechless, all around the room were candles, while a tray with bowls full of fruit, as well as a bottle of massaging oil, and a bottle of chocolate topping, lay on the bedside table.

 Riki spun around to face Iason.

“Iason what’s all this?” asked Riki.

Iason smiled.

Then stoked his lover, Riki began backing away from Iason, that is until the backs of his legs, hit the end of the bed, and he fell on his back. Iason chuckled, as he lent over Riki, putting his hands on either side of Riki’s chest.

 Trapping the poor mongrel Blondie within his arms.

“So my love what shall I do with you tonight” whispered Iason, as he nuzzled the side of his pets face, his long blonde hair falling all around them.

“Should I give you a massage?” asked Iason as he ran one of his hands up Riki’s clothed chest.  

Riki licked his lips and shivered, as Iason began undoing the buttons on his shirt, Iason smiled, then lent in and trailed his lips down Riki half bear chest, he then removed the shirt, the shoes, the socks and the paints.

Until Riki was left in nothing but his boxer shorts, Iason then wrapped his arms around his love, and moved him up so that Riki’s head was on the pillow, after that Iason removed his own clothes.  then straddled his pets lap, before reaching over, and grabbing the massage oil from the bedside table, he coated his hands with the oil, then put the bottle of massage oil, back on the table.

 He looked back at Riki, and saw his pet rolling a chocolate covered cherry in his mouth.

“How does that taste?” asked Iason, as he was massaging Riki’s chest.

Riki lifted himself onto his elbows, then pressed his mouth to Iason’s, before using his tongue to push the chocolate covered cherry into Iason’s mouth, while chewing the piece of fruit, Iason began to run his hands over Riki chest. That is how they spent their night, with Iason giving his beloved lover a massage, while Riki kept feeding Iason pieces of chocolate covered fruit with his mouth.

THE END

RCS Review Comment and Sub

* * *

updated it on the 8/8/2011


End file.
